


Her VanKirk

by FallonsRidey



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonsRidey/pseuds/FallonsRidey
Summary: Just a little something I wrote for fun :)
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Her VanKirk

Stolen kisses, constant longing, yearning to be held in his arms. That’s all Fallon could remember from the past few years, he had captured her shattered heart and fulfilled her longing for love. Her mind always wandered to him, his dashing smile and his beautiful laugh the way he brightened up the miserable rooms full of nagging old business partners of her father.

Not only had he taking over her conscious but she also found him in her dreams, his eyes glistened, her heart stammered as his soft lips brushed her very own. Guilt. That is what remained as she woke up looking over to someone else. It wasn’t him; it wasn’t her Liam. The dashing Vankirk, she had denied him. She remembers the moment so vividly.

“Please Fallon, tell me the truth!” he said heart stammering

She couldn’t even face him; she knew his eyes would be pleading. Tears filling the creases of his mesmerising eyes. The ones she had felt herself boring into every moment she could, capturing the twinkle from them.

“You know we can’t.” Fallon murmured barely audible to herself, choking on her words.

She could practically hear his heart shatter, the one once full of love and warmth was now cold.

“If that’s what you want.” Liam said.

He had always been charming and more than willing to be Fallons partner in crime. She remembers his cologne the way it made her shiver. He was attentive to her, honest, open. Absolutely everything she had ever wanted.

As his long legs took him through the door. The slam of the large oak doors crashing mimicking the break of her heart. She remembers her foggy haze; tears corrupted her eyes. He was gone... and she was the only one to blame. She had rejected his heart which was handed to her on a plate, served with a beautiful smile.

As she lays in the soft bed with her muffled sobs, she had no reason to feel this way. For her heart to ache, after all this was her doing. She knew he was the one for her and she had pushed him away. The very figure next to her didn’t feel the same, the warmth didn’t sooth her. She forever craved her Vankirk. Mr Liam Ridley.


End file.
